psicologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Robert A. Rescorla
Robert A. Rescorla (9 de mayo de 1940 - ) es actualmente profesor emérito de Psicología en la Universidad de Pennsylvania. Recibió su licenciatura en el Swarthmore College y su doctorado bajo Richard Solomon en la Universidad de Pennsylvania en 1966. Es el co-creador del modelo Rescorla-Wagner y está principalmente interesado en los procesos primarios de aprendizaje, en particular en el condicionamiento clásico y el aprendizaje instrumental. Recibió el premio de la American Psychological Association por Contribuciones Científicas Distinguidas en 1986, y fue elegido miembro de la Society of Experimental Psychologists en 1975 y de la United States National Academy of Sciences en 1985. Publicaciones * Rescorla, R.A. (1985) Conditioned Inhibition and Facilitation, in R.R. Miller & N.S. Spear (Eds.) Information Processing in Animals: Conditioned Inhibition. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum * Colwill, R.M. & Rescorla, R.A. (1986) Associative structures in instrumental learning, in G.H. Bower (Ed.) The psychology of learning and motivation, Vol. 20, 55-104. * Rescorla, R.A. (1988) Pavlovian conditioning: It's not what you think it is. American Psychologist, 43, 151-160. * Rescorla, R.A. (1991) Associative relations in Instrumental learning: The eighteenth Bartlet Memorial Lecture. Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology, 43B, 1-23. * Rescorla, R.A. (1992) Hierarchical associative relations in Pavlovian conditioning and instrumental training. Current Directions in Psychological Science, 1, 66-70. * Swartzentruber, D., and Rescorla, R. A. (1994) Modulation of trained and extinguished stimuli by facilitators and inhibitors. Animal Learning and Behavior, 22, 309-316. * Rescorla, R. A., and Coldwell, S. E. (1995) Summation in Autoshaping. Animal Learning and Behavior, 23, 314-326. * Rescorla, R. A. (1996) Spontaneous recovery after training with multiple outcomes. Animal Learning and Behavior, 24, 11-18. * Rescorla, R.A. (1997) Response-inhibition in extinction. Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology, 50B, 238-252. * Rescorla, R. A. (1998). Instrumental learning: Nature and Persistence. In M. Sabourin, F. I. M. Craig, & M. Roberts (Eds.), Proceedings of the XXVI International Congress of Psychology, Vol. 2. Advances in Psychological Science: Biological and Cognitive Aspects. (Pp. 239-258). London: Psychology Press. * Rescorla, R. A. (1999). Summation and overexpectation with qualitatively different outcomes. Animal Learning and Behavior, 27, 50-62. * Rescorla, R. A. (2000). Associative changes in excitors and inhibitors differ when they are conditioned in compound. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 26, 428-438 * Rescorla, R. A. (2001). Experimental Extinction, In R. R. Mowrer & S. Klein (Eds.) Handbook of contemporary learning theories. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum, 119-154. * Rescorla, R. A. (2002). Savings Tests: Separating differences in rate of learning from differences in initial levels. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 28, 369-377. * Rescorla, R. A. (2002). Comparison of the rates of associative change during acquisition and extinction. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 28, 406-415. * Rescorla, R. A. (2003). Contemporary study of Pavlovian conditioning. Spanish Journal of Psychology, 6, 185-195 * Rescorla, R. A. (2004). Spontaneous Recovery. Learning and Memory, 11, 501-509. * Rescorla, R. A. (2005). Spontaneous recovery of excitation but not inhibition. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes, 31, 277-288. Referencias Categoría:Biografías